Мать-Земля
by Nemytthewarrior
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, after the Revolutionary War, changed. The other countries have no idea of what had become of him. Only Russia, Ukraine, and the dead Ancient countries knew what was going on. Little did the countries know that this was really who England is, that he was…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys. So straight to the point. All of you might have or haven't noticed my fascination with England. Unfortunately, that fascination turned into obsession. Was it the history of the country or Arthur wholly, I would never get a grip of understanding. Somehow, i just knew that I can't stop pushing Iggy to alternate and different universes where he is the protagonist of my every fan fiction. Same to Link and Cloud but I'm focusing on this Tsun. I'm going to do something different from Hetalia's England's personality.

Summary: Arthur Kirkland, after the Revolutionary War, changed. The other countries have no idea of what had become of him. Only Russia, Ukraine, and the dead Ancient countries knew what was going on. Little did the countries know that this was really who England is, that he was…

Pairings: World x England, Russia x England

Warnings: Kuudere and Dandere!England, Overprotective!Russia and Ukraine, shitty plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I simply own the idea though I might suspect that this idea was simply taken without me noticing.

Arthur was currently imprisoned in Yorktown along with his subordinates after the French fleet their escape route. Americans were rejoicing, judging by the voice outside their cells. Most of the British officers hung their head in shame and helplessness, some of them tended to Arthur, who had passed out due to fatigue and reasons unknown.

Francis and Alfred heard at the predicament of the Brit though both of them had different perspectives. Francis thought that since England/Arthur was still the British Empire, he would do anything to not tarnish his reputation, including this immature aspect of losing consciousness. Alfred, on the other hand, was worried about England, despite his people's hate towards his former guardian. He heard that while marching to the prison cells, Arthur suddenly was thrown into a wall by unknown forces and he passed out.

What could have really happened? Alfred wanted to march down the prison cell and tend to his former guardian but his 'father', George Washington, insisted that they rejoice. After all, both he and his country had worked hard for the freedom they want to attain from the British monarchy. Alfred knew that he had no choice but to obey him; he also wanted to taste his own freedom from the blonde. He made the decision of visiting later. Its not like Arthur's going to disappear, right? When you're a country, your people comes first before your own desires.

They were downright terrified. Jonathan Kurt, one of the British Army Generals, was frozen in shock. He knew what he saw wasn't a dream though he had downright wished through the deepest pits of Earth that it was. Whatever he saw was not human; most definitely not because of the size of the body nor the different color shades of the eyes nor the elongated and _bloody_ fangs flashed at them. No, it was definitely not human. It was a _monster. _There was proof for the hypothesis. The torn body of their other Captain displayed so otherwise.

Alfred arrived to see the Brits staring in shock at the humongous hole of the prison cell, a torn corpse before the hole, blood and some body parts splattered across the room and the soldiers. with Arthur nowhere to be found. American militia had quickly sounded the alarm as soon as their eyes landed to the huge gaping hole of the British prison hole. Alfred ordered one of his men to let himself inside the cell, another militia man did as he was told.

Alfred had no power to avert his eyes from the corpse, which stench is slowly suffocating all of them despite the open wall broke down by some menacing force. The blonde turned to scrutinize the soldiers. Aside from his militia man, trying to cover up his nose and mouth in disgust, his former guardians men were traumatized so to speak. One soldier, with his excellent hearing skills, he heard, kept mumbling, 'Monster.'

Another set of foot steps dashed to the cell. Alfred looked up to see Francis, his eyes widening at the sight of the mayhem of a corpse. He instantly looked away and covered his face in horror. Alfred shook the mumbling soldier and demanded to tell him everything if he did witness what happened.

"W-We were...just contemplating t-the situation beforehand...no-now t-that we're in your-custody...we...we were expressing h-h-h-how ashamed we were for the loss...b-b-but…" the soldier started to tremble and he was also tongue-tied.

Alfred snapped at him, "Get to the point! What happened?!"

The soldier jumped in fright. The others wept silently. Francis looked like he was also trying to keep his composure from breaking. Alfred himself mirrored the expression of Francis by now.

"ALL OF A SUDDEN, WE HEARD HEAVY FOOTSTEPS! THE MONSTER CREATED THE HOLE AND GRABBED SIR KIRKLAND! GENERAL WALLACE TRIED TO STOP WHATEVER IT WAS BUT HE WAS GOBBLED TO HALF WITH JUST ONE BITE!"

The younger nation could only stare as the British let out panicked puffs. Some of his friends tried to calm him down. One officer stood up and demanded, "Now Mr. America, we have told you of what we saw. Can you please leave us alone for tonight? We've suffered enough humiliation and terror by your country. Addition to that, none of us has dared escape. Who would? That monstrosity might still be lurking beneath the shadows and would likely tear us apart from only one sight."

As much as Alfred would want to snap at the obnoxious soldier, he was stopped by Francis. His hand was placed in shoulder with sympathy and pity seeping out from the very gesture. Alfred sighed and ordered his men to take the imprisoned British soldiers to place them in Philadelphia. His men saluted and grabbed the living soldiers by their cuffed hands. The other American entities, with disgust, grabbed the mutilated body of General Wallace.

Alfred was thoroughly bewildered. How would a supposedly monster go berserk without anyone, or better, _him, _hearing about it. The soldier did say heavy footsteps so was there no sound resonated through the ground? No echoes whatsoever? Was the celebration too loud that no outside sound can be heard? Was it even impossible?

"Non, mon Amerique. It is not possible to not hear any sound, am I right? But we cannot ignore zis situation. Zhough, I hate mon lapin, I care for 'im. As a country. We must get zis predicament over to your commander, mustn't we?" Francis replied, as if he could read the younger's mind.

Alfred continued to ponder however. The Yorktown is located in Virginia and the prison itself was heavily guarded by American Military. If anyone, or anything, passes by their post who's not authorized as an American or French troops, they would have sent word immediately and sound off the alarms earlier than they did. Unless…

Alfred rushed to Lafayette's tent, feeling the necessity of asking fatality reports according to post guards of the prison. There are ways that people might not have fired the alarm: the bells are sabotaged or the trooper who would report is killed. That could only result in one death but the monster could have taken all of the troops if it doesn't want to be noticed. That would be the simplest form of covering up your own tracks, right?

By the time Alfred reached Lafayette's camp, Francis trailing behind him, he saw Lafayette holding a redcoat uniform. The uniform was only crumpled with no sign of shreds. Both countries' minds clicked: If this uniform was unharmed then it must be Arthur's. Perhaps he was rescued?

"Lieutenant Lafayette, we trust zat you have heard of zhe situation by now, we presume?"

"Yes, I have received from one of your militia men and I sent a search group for your ummm...former guardian"

"How did you get a hold of that uniform?! Where's Arthur?!"

"We have found it in the woods. There was no sign of the British personification…"

"And what of zhe creature?"

"Creature? We have not found any creatures. We might have if there were footprints left but sadly, there was none. I thought that he might have been abducted by a usurper."

"Aaaah, not all of the militia know what's going on. However this English trooper admitted on hearing heavy footsteps, a gigantic creature banged on the wall, and took Arthur. They also one of their generals torn in half...literally, so to speak."

"So what you're saying, Alfred, that this creature took England but before doing so, shred him off of his clothes, and whisked him away with all of its tracks gone?"

"Zis is why we're here, Lafayette. Was zhere a murdered guard stationed on one of zheir posts?"

"None so far, Mr. France, the guards heard no sound. None are killed and the alarm bells are still in good condition."

"And what of the artillery?"

"No damage reported, Mr. America. However, I do suggest that you consult General Washington about this, he might have reports that were not sent to me."

"Right. So I, uh, I'll handle the situation here. I'm the hero! Heroes fix things, right?"

With that, Alfred took off to the direction of the Independence Hall, which is quite far away but a country like Alfred, it would only take him either 30 minutes or an hour to get there. Lafayette retired to his tent, the men scurrying around growing less, and Francis decided to go to his own camp to rest, Arthur's revolutionary clothes within his arms.

Before Francis could entirely enter his tent, he saw a vague silhouette of light platinum and an outline of an _unmistakingly _long scarf. He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them profusely, only to stare once more to discover that the silhouette was gone.

Arthur's POV

_Where am I? Why is it so cold yet so warm at the same time? Why is it so dark? Am I being carried? If I am, by whom? I doubt Alfred would do this, even that blasted frog...Why do I feel scared? What is there to be scared of? Someone's speaking...Whose voice is it?_

…

_.._

_._

_Why can't I hear this person clearly? Who is he? Why does just a single tone in his voice, though I could not process my mind to understanding it, seems so strange yet so familiar...oh so very familiar…_

"_**It's time to wake up now, Мать-Земля"**_

_Pain! It's coursing down my veins! What's happening?! Wha-? What am I seeing? That person is clearly me and - and…_

…

_.._

_._

_Is that...Ukraine? Why is she crying? Am I seeing things? Why is everything so blurry? I remember being able to move my body. I almost collapsed. Ukraine held me up and assisted me. Why? I wanted to ask her where we're going…_

_Before I knew it, I was met with a familiar face…_

_The country who was always feared by others…_

_The country who loves to make lives miserable…_

_This gigantic snowy country…_

_One word left my mouth as I uttered his name in disbelief…_

_...Russia?!_

And BAM! What did ya guys think? I just simply adore Russia x England! My sister keeps on piling her works of them in our room. Curiosity can be such an initiating force, right? I look forward to your reviews and criticize me as much as you want. I'm still trying to learn creative writing to further nourish my skills. Well, this is the result.

By the way, I 'll let all of you take a guess on this Russian word, though I don't think it's right...Мать-Земля...Good luck guys!

Kuudere and Dandere time later, for now...SLEEP!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let me start by thanking all the followers of this fan fiction. To be frank, I never expected that I would get a lot of followers by its first and second day. Now I have 3 favorites and 10 followers?! I must say, I'm very perplexed no one had put this fic into their favorites or wrote a review, that's fine. Perhaps it's just I need to focus a little bit on the present day with a hint of Arthur's POV and the past. I appreciate all your attention to this work. Kudos to you all~!

Summary: (Present day) America tried to socialize with England in this current time after their meeting. There was just one thing he wants to know: How did England escape and go home to Europe? What did the beast do? Will England finally open himself to his former little brother?

Warnings: Kuudere and Dandere!England, Overprotective!Russia and Ukraine, shitty plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, it could be a mixture of Russia x England, America x England, and World x England. As long as wee Arty gets to be the little one~

Present Day:

Countries are currently gathered in Washington, D.C. 2015 has arrived yet things have not changed such as wars and political or financial problems. The United States of America, or rather, Alfred F. Jones, was trying to do his best to host them in a civil way. He didn't want _that _to happen again. This year, he was going to start anew. He would still be the hero but he would do it in a mature way. So far, his plan on doing everything with proper conduct was working: countries were finally taking him seriously, Germany eventually considered his ideas of bringing clarity and peace when it comes to serious circumstances, and even the micronations respected him more than they ever did.

However, there was one thing, or _one person, _that he didn't have any luck with. The personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or so to stay, Arthur Kirkland. The larger nation had no idea why he can't hold a conversation with his former brother. Arthur couldn't be mad at him, they fought TWO WORLD WARS TOGETHER! So why not even hold a conversation? Even just as friends?

During the Civil War, Francis came to his country with Arthur. Francis acted the same; all romantic and ridiculous. However, Arthur...was not like the one he knew as a child. When Alfred and Matthew were both children, both Arthur and Francis were at each other's throats. They seem to hate each other by the looks of their fights that involved insults and strangles. Any insult that Francis slaps in Arthur's face, the emerald eyed nation was always quick to retort back.

But during those times and now, even when Francis tried to flirt with him, Arthur was just...silent. Most of the time, he stared at the carpeted floor of Alfred's office, he gazed at the window for a long amount of time, and there were times that Arthur just stared at Alfred with soulless eyes. Alfred always loved Arthur's green eyes. It reminded him of nature, of life, of the world, and it reminded most of his 'brother.' How he smiled, with a light pink tinge on both of his already rosy cheeks, morphing Arthur into a beautiful creature that he had desired for so long to call 'Mother.'

His eyes in the past were filled with adoration, sympathy, passion, and knowledge. They flared like emerald wildfires whenever he sees France or any country or anyone trying to hurt one of his colonies. Now...there a dull shade of green, lacking emotion and conviction. Alfred can't even read what's on Arthur's mind. Usually, even when Arthur tries to hide his emotions, it would reflected in his eyes. Now there was no single evidence of those emotions. Was it possible that Arthur lost his emotions? What did the creature do to him? Did they do something so horrific that he no longer had the capability of feeling anything?

Alfred was snapped from train of thoughts when Kiku started his own presentation of his country's issues and of the world's. He greeted everyone warmly, most of them doing the same. As Kiku started, Alfred chose to watch the blonde, who was across their table. His eyes were focused on the presentation, not even noticing that he was being watched. Occasionally, he would take notes to ensure that he had information to think about when he had no other things to do. But to Alfred, there was one thing that kept bugging his mind

The personification of Russia, or rather, Ivan Braginsky, sat beside Arthur. The tall nation was Alfred's sworn enemy. They never really got along during their meetings, and especially during the Cold War. It reminded him one time that he was arguing with Ivan during their Allies' meeting. Yao and Francis couldn't calm them down no matter how hard they tried to quiet them down. What made them stop the argument was when the pencil was struck to the wall from Arthur's direction.

He feigned no emotions and he didn't open his mouth to scold them. He just gave them a hard stare and after a few minutes, Ivan sighed. He moved away from Alfred and dragged a chair towards the former British Empire. Alfred's danger mental alarm was raging. He had warned the blonde that Ivan might hit him but what his enemy displayed shocked him to his very core.

Ivan sat down beside Arthur and placed his head on top of the green eyed nation's lap. The sitting nation didn't do anything to shove the snowy country's head away. He just stared at his three allies before he shook his head to look at the country. None said a word towards each other. There was no hint of animosity nor fear.

Alfred could do nothing but stare in perplexion and hatred. Why didn't Arthur shove Ivan away? He's allies with his 'brother' so to speak, right? If he is, then why does the island nation respond? He turned to look at Francis and Yao. Their distance was of normal calculations, considering that they have different ideas for their countries. He knew that the French nation had no reason to hate the Oriental nation. They're only thinking of what's best for their government and economy. Even he can't hate Yao; despite being technically nemesis right this very moment, they were allies.

Finally, Arthur looked up and spoke for the first time. His eyes glued to all of his allies, who stood there frozen in their spots. "It seems that both of you can't be beseeched to stop this war. Therefore, I will take no part of it. Somehow, my superiors will but I will not." With that, he shifted to move. Sensing the action, Ivan reluctantly lifted his head and presumed to stare at Alfred's 'charge.' The blonde's blood boiled, his eyes twitching, and perhaps his gravity defying hair strand was also trembling in resentment.

Arthur grabbed his briefcase and left without any words to say. Animosity returned as Alfred snarled, "What were you doing, you bastard?" Ivan blinked unknowingly, "Whatever do you mean, da?" A vein started to throb in the American's forehead as he saw the gesture. "You know what I mean…"

Francis interrupted with a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Arthur...he-he...spoke…" Yao's eyes widened. Everyone knew what Francis meant as he let out that sentence. The blonde superpower shook his head. Without him noticing, Russia smiled knowingly. To further aggravate the blonde, he had said something that could never allow Alfred to sate his anger against the platinum haired nation. "Do you know that he always talks to me? Da, when he's in our house one time, he acted like a mother when I got the flu. He looked so...delectable~"

...Snap. Within a blink of an eye, Alfred struggled against Francis' hold as he tried to break free and break Ivan's nose. Yao was beside Ivan for precaution if he also snapped. The Chinese man trailed the larger nation's gaze that lead to the pencil stuck on the wall. Francis's attempt on holding Alfred was futile since he was smaller and sooner, he broke free. The blonde got what he wanted to do. He punched Ivan so hard in the face that bones in his cheeks resonated a sound of crack!

Still, the scarved nation remained standing, despite the pain in his cheek and jaw. If only Alfred knew what really happened. "You commie fucking piece of shit! If you did something to hurt him, I'll fucking tear you piece by every fucking piece!" Ivan sighed, "You accuse me of that, da? Why? Didn't you hurt him first? Tell me, **comrade Alfred**, didn't you just basically abandon him after you've heard that he was taken away by a beast? What did you do, da? Nothing! By the time he came back, he went to pack his stuff and lived with me for 3 years!" 

That was the first time he felt time froze. Arthur lived with *fucking piece of shit* Ivan for...3 YEARS?! He couldn't find words to say; his mouth would open and nothing would flow out. He kept a keen eye on Ivan as he walked near the wall to remove the buried pencil. All of them watched him as he sighed and turned to all of them with an intimidating aura. "You better return this. I know that Angliya would need it very much," Ivan muttered. For 3 seconds it had lasted, scaring the French nation, the taller man handed the pencil to the American and 'dragged' Yao out of the room. Alfred remained unafraid. He knew that deep within his heart that Ivan did something to Arthur. This fueled his anger and determination into beating the taller man.

Back to the present day of meeting, Kiku has presented about his kidnappings of his citizens and also the mockery of his country's pride of ninjas. Alfred didn't really listen but he saw how much his friend's eyes mirrored that of Arthur's when he saw still a pirate, who had owned the seven seas for himself. By the time he has ended his work, a few counties, with serious looks on their faces, had suggested that the Prime Minister be abdicated for he was said to do anything to keep a face. The bespectacled nation knew that he had to do something about ISIS or the world might end if he can't do something.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing for reassurance. He shifted his gaze from the Asian to look at his brother, Matthew. He held a melancholic gaze as nations erupted to start an argument of what they thought about the terrorist group. Even Germany could not stop himself from snapping his nerves by giving a speech of taking ISIS down. Yet...Arthur was silent; his eyes observed the chaos with no hint of emotions.

Ivan has his head sat atop of Arthur's head. His eyes were half lidded, mirroring the contentment that he was currently feeling. Katyusha was on the other side of the Brit's shoulder, bags in her eyes prominent. Shockingly, Natalya was 6 chairs far from Ivan. Every nation knew she was obsessed with him so why are they far apart?

Tired cerulean eyes scanned the whole meeting room yet again. Unexpectedly, none of the chairs of papers were scattered on the floor. They usually don't get anything done...except for Arthur. Why was he so different now? He did try to talk to him a couple of times but Alfred was the one who was talking. The world's superpower wanted to know how the smaller nation got away from the beast right after the Revolutionary War. Mysteries were still unsolved and it was plaguing him. He wanted to know the truth.

He closed his eyes and drew a breath. He decided to, once again, try to talk to Artie, which can either end as futile or someone would disturb them. He needed to have a clear mind because there was a war he was fighting. It would do the army no good if he were to be distracted. During at this time, people need a hero. And who else can it be but him, right?

He continued to linger his eyes upon the British nation, not paying attention to the meeting once again. In his perspective, Arthur was - no, is - _beautiful. _His face shaded with a pearly white skin tone, cheeks slightly pink, eyes, though dull, unreadable by anyone, hair as bright as the yellow snapdragon, hands soft like texture from the eyes from afar, nails neatly trimmed, gaze incomprehensible yet calculating, and body as lithe as it was before. If only those eyes were to shine again with life and recognition…

He sighed quietly. Alfred thought of himself as dumb. Why worry about him when he looks to be alright? However, some nagging feelings at the back of his head were telling him that looks can be deceiving. This current Arthur is good at hiding and there's a possibility that his mind was right on track. He clenched his gloved hands as Arthur shifted to furthermore accommodate Katyusha's head into his shoulder. Yes, he definitely needs to talk with him after the meeting.

Matthew and Francis exchanged looks as Alfred worked on processing his thoughts. Francis is currently feeling lonely ever since Arthur started to isolate himself. He missed the times that they were arguing over little things such as, 'Who had a better culture than the other' or ' who was more perverted.'They no longer argued. Hell, Arthur won't even talk to him when it's not related to country affairs! So much sadness accumulated his mind. He knew that, by just looking at Matthew, the other was also suffering. One question just floated in the heads of the three: What happened to Arthur?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Arthur was led by the American nation to a secluded room by the time their meeting ended. The air was so tense that even the larger nation felt that he couldn't breathe. Once again, the island nation expressed nothing. His eyes bore into Alfred's as he was trapped by both hands clutching him by his seemingly frail shoulders. The predicament, that was prevailing now, was very, very awkward. None of them uttered one syllable of a word yet there were performing such close contact.

Alfred drew himself from the unemotional nation and placed his hands inside his bomber jacket. He was sweating profusely as well. _'Damn'_, he thought, _'Why am I so fucking nervous? ME? THE U.S. OF THE FUCKING A! This is just a talk, a nice friendly chat! Trying to mend the broken bonds! Nobody can't do it but me, right? The hero, right? The hero's supposed to make things better!'_

"Are you just going to look at me as if I had grown another head?"

Alfred blinked as he resumed staring at smaller blonde. His arms and legs were crossed, the suitcase by his side, and an another unreadable expression on his face. Alfred looked away. He had to just finish what he was planning to do.

"So um...Iggy-"

"Arthur"

"...What?"

"..."

"..."

"You heard me…"

"Oh, ah, right! Hahaha! Artie! So, uh, so many things happened and I , uh, want to talk for just a second about our...um...Special Relationship…"

"..."

"Ah! Nononononono! I mean, we've been involved with things and I, uh…, want to talk to you...as a...you know, like, friends?"

"..."

"...How should I start then? Umm...uh...I, uh...kind of want to know something…"

"..."

"You know...I wanna know about, umm…, _that…_"

"...'That'?"

"Ya know, after my, uh…, independence...that beast stuff…"

"..."

"I, kind of, just want to know...um, what happened…"

"...That is something for me to know and for you to find it out, America…"

"Aww come on, Iggy! Tell me...please?"

"..."

"Pretty please?"

"..."

"..."

"I was serious about what I said. Are we quite done here? I'm afraid that, as a gentleman, I refuse to let a maiden wait for me…"

"'Maiden'?"

"...Katyusha"

"Oh! Ahahahaha! Ukraine, right! So uh...can I go with ya and talk with her too? You know, being friendly and all…"

"...I'm afraid that I cannot…"

"D,aww! Wwwwhhhhhyyyy?!"

"..."

"Fine. But uh...I kind of ummmm...if I can't talk to you, can I visit ya at your house?"

"...you may"

"Awesome! So, uh…, I'll see ya?"

"...Very well, I will wait…"

"Dude! Thanks, Iggy!"

"..."

Alfred watched as Arthur turned to grab his suitcase and open the door, revealing a groggy Katyusha rubbing her eyes. He felt jealous as he saw his former brother 'fuzz' about the Nothern nation. Like, what the hell, man?

Katyusha seemed refreshed as he saw the Brit's form in front of her and proceeded on grabbing his arm, dragging him to an elevator. Alfred was left in the hallways, feeling down. He sighed and dragged his hand to furrow his hair. Yep, he was definitely not going to get any sleep and concentration tonight…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

**Arthur's POV**

_I have to admit that Alfred was acting very strange. I suppose I could put the blame of having to be the current world superpower as one of his stress factors. He needs to take care of himself! Was he hideous! His necktie wasn't properly tied, his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was unkempt, his shoes are also untidy, and his eyes had bags under the sockets! _

_I know what he wanted to know but I cannot tell him. He will have to know the truth himself. Along with Canada, France, and the other countries. I can't risk another catastrophe going our way. Yes, this is the most reasonable thing to do…_

…

_.._

_._

_What would Alfred if he found out that beast is…Must I tell him…?_

…

_.._

_._

_No, I mustn't. I must withhold my duty. For now, Katyusha and Ivan need to be treated as quickly as possible...I've never thought I'd see this yet again in the future…_

…

_.._

_._

_I hope you'll know your questions will be answered if you would try to know…._

_Who…_

_I…_

_Really…_

_Am…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Once again, I'd like to thank our readers for putting this story in their favorite and following spots. I know that I did say Kuudere and Dandere!England but as _**Мать-Земля**_, it's also natural for him to feel that way. He's trying to keep something and I plan to reveal this maybe in the fourth or fifth chapter. I hope you people enjoyed it~


End file.
